La dernière aube
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Il va mourir. Ils vont tous les deux mourir, au final. Nicolas a quarante ans, et c'est déjà la fin. La nuit, il sait, c'est la dernière fois qu'il verra le soleil, à l'aube. Car Worick est malade aussi, et qu'il n'est aucunement prévu qu'il lui survive. Alors, dans l'air tiède de la nuit, dans un gout de dernière confidence répétée, ils se dévorent des yeux et des lèvres.


Bonjour à tous, un petit texte pour augmenter ce fandom que j'apprécie énormément malgré le fait que c'est une découverte récente. **  
**

C'est un texte réadapté car je n'ai pas eu le temps de pouvoir composé sur Gangsta pour l'instant mais je sortirais autre chose plus tard, probablement. Celui ci convenait parfaitement ou presque donc je le poste.

Je suis vraiment désolé s'il y a confusion entre les points de vue et la prolifération de pronom masculins (lui, il, ...), mais c'est un poil volontaire.

Rien est à moi, à par les petits mots alignés.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

 **La dernière aube**

.

Le baiser rouge de la mort marque désormais son corps.

Petit effleurement de lèvres. Mais la tache rouge est bien là. Elle ne s'en ira plus.

Ça fait déjà un bout de temps maintenant que ça a commencé.

.

Il se réveille qu'il fait déjà nuit. Il redécouvre le corps de l'homme qui est à ces cotés et qui est apparu durant son sommeil à lui. Worick. Il aurait aimé l'appeler, comme ça, avec une grande douceur.

.

J'aimais sentir son corps sec dans mes mains. A la pulpe du doigt. La peau fraiche, séchée, comme ça, sans rien d'autre. Le bruissement de tissus que nous faisons alors, juste peau contre peau. J'aurais donné ma vie pour sentir à nouveau ça.

.

Il le regarde et s'étonne, toujours, Worick, jamais. Sa chemise traine sur le sol, ses chaussures sont près du mur, il y a une certaine précipitation dans le dépôt des vêtements, jetés. Il le regarde sur le drap, écroulé, le pantalon noir froissé maintenant, le cache œil défait sur les draps. Worick ne le regarde jamais complètement au début. Jamais, toujours lui.

C'est à son réveil à lui, quand le blond étend les bras, que Nicolas détaille le corps de l'homme. Dans ses moindres détails, à tout figer derrière la rétine. Et c'est au réveil que l'autre fixe le vide, puis, enfin, lui, Nicolas Brown. Comme une apparition. C'est comme ça à chaque fois : se retrouver d'égal à égal. Où rien d'autre n'a d'importance que le corps, dit-il. Juste, le corps. Fixer tout de l'autre. Mais des fois, ça n'a pas d'importance, tant que la peau de l'autre est à portée de main. Cette fois-ci c'est comme ça.

Sa main, à lui, immense, a caressée la courbe des vertèbres en colonne du bout des doigts, impalpable. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux fermés dans le noir de la chambre maintenant. Les dessins tribaux sont avalés par le noir.

.

Moi, la mort, j'ai commencé très jeune. Je ne me rappelle pas. Dans la même jeunesse que tous les autres, dans la même jeunesse que la mort elle-même, bien avant Worick.

Pour moi, ça a toujours été pour un public de mon âge. Très jeune. Je ne m'imagine pas, quelqu'un de quarante ans, découvrir tout ça: ça n'aurait pas de sens.

Parce que c'est un monde. Et à quarante ans, ça ne s'invente pas.

Aujourd'hui j'ai quarante ans, et c'est la fin d'un monde.

.

C'est l'homme le premier qui parle. Il a ouvert les yeux, dans le noir de la nuit, on n'a pas vu. Il est resté allongé malgré son réveil, et ne le regarde pas, regarde l'angle noir de la porte, là où il y a, après, on voit, le salon. Sa voix est, elle ne tremble pas.

 _\- Tu vas mourir._

 _Oui._ Nicolas signe pour lui répondre. Ses gestes sont dramatiquement lents.

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur ?_

 _Non, je n'ai plus peur._

Ils ne se regardent pas. Même si leurs yeux se faisaient face, ils ne se verraient pas d'avantage. Ils ne veulent pas voir. Les mots font si mal qu'ils rendent aveugles.

Worick se lève. Va chercher le paquet de cigarette sur le bureau, prend les allumettes. Il fait semblant de se préparer à fumer. Il ne fume pas.

Le paquet à moitié vide est désormais sur la table de nuit Worick retourne se coucher. La fatigue ne le quitte plus, maintenant.

Cette fois c'est lui qui bouge. Il s'allonge sur l'autre homme, le vrai homme, l'encercle de ses bras, enferme dans ses poings les draps. Le prisonnier ne bouge plus. Il tente d'apaiser la douleur avec sa peau, avec d'autres mots, plus doux. Des mots qui s'écharpent de ses lèvres, sans être vus, sans sens aucun.

.

Je ferme les yeux. Ma tête soulevée lentement par les côtes du corps. Ce corps tiède et immobile sur lequel je me repose. L'odeur, le gout, l'ombre projetée de l'autre sur moi ou sur les murs, je veux m'en rappeler pour toujours.

Nous nous sommes aimés d'un amour infini. Passionnel ou pas. Intéressé ou pas.

.

Il n'y avait rien à trouver dans l'autre autre chose que l'autre même. Pas même son propre plaisir.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé. Nicolas s'en rappelle. Ils avaient fait comme si. Le contrat faisant foi d'alliance.

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Ils t'appelleront. Te diront. Si je meure. Si tu meures. Tu seras là. Tu seras inséparable à moi. Ils sauront tous que je suis inséparable de toi. Ils diront que tout ce que je possède te revient. Ils diront aussi c'est ta faute. Ils diront que tu es l'inatteignable, le seul... – il ne prononce pas le mot - Tu es…, tu… Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous séparent. Je sais que c'est toujours toi qui resteras. Je veux être égoïste. Pour une fois. S'il te plait. J'emmerde le monde. Je les emmerde.

Ils étaient si jeunes.

Ils s'en rappellent très bien, là, maintenant dans la chambre. Les mots tremblants. Ils s'en rappellent et leurs doigts brulent de l'absence d'alliances, posées sur une table de chevet qui ne leur appartient pas.

.

Nicolas signe, toujours aussi lentement. Peut-être pour que l'homme comprenne les paroles mieux que comme des mots.

 _Je vais partir._

 _\- Non._

 _Je vais partir._

 _\- Oui._

 _._

 _Où allons-nous ?_

 _Nulle part._

 _._

Il souffle sur cette peau qui n'en finit pas. Il mord, c'est l'heure de laisser des traces. C'est l'heure avant de partir.

Dans la chambre noire, tous les deux se regardent. La mort a tout embrassé sur le petit corps brun. Son corps désormais marqué comme une éternelle brulure qui s'est rependue, partout.

Dans la chambre noire, il n'y a que leurs souffles et le bruit du froissement des draps. Les draps d'une blancheur éclatante, malgré le noir, malgré les corps : on ne voit que ce blanc-là.

 _\- On s'ESt AImE aUd'là de tOUt._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- C'eSt mOi qu'Rais dU mOUriR le pReMIer._

 _\- Ce sera moi le premier._

 _\- Oui._ Un temps _. Ce n'Est pAs j'STe._

 _._

Cette maladie de la mort. Intouchables nous sommes. Maudis, nous sommes.

.

Ils se sont dits, un moment, cette nuit-là, quand on ne croit pas à l'aube, peut-être, peut-être l'union violente de leurs corps, de leur désir, une dernière et dernière fois. Une seule, mais non. Non ce n'est pas possible. On ne descend pas d'un bateau alors que l'on est jamais descendu, on ne fait pas ça pour rien. On meure et c'est tout. On laisse tout ça suspendu, s'étendre, le plus longtemps possible.

Ils se détournent l'un de l'autre. Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer différemment de cet amour-là, ils le savaient bien.

Si Worick aime tout le monde, et si lui, il aime celui qui est blond aux cheveux longs, bavard, ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer ou alors que s'aimer de cet amour-là. Lui, et l'autre, les cheveux long, blond, au corps si maigre et blanc. C'est comme ça.

C'est un amour d'enfant. Ils le savent, ne peuvent rien faire.

.

La mort a tracé une route dans ma jeunesse. Un train qui est passé, et dont je me suis agrippé de toutes mes forces, voyageur illégal. Elle m'a appris l'espace entre les yeux et les sens, elle m'a appris la drogue. Elle aux mots décharnés, elle éternellement vieille. Et dans ce train désert, déserté par ceux de mon âge maintenant, j'ai rencontré un homme. Celui-là même, à l'égale de moi qui aimait. Celui-là même, comme moi, qui se brulait les doigts non pas sur les armes mais sur les pages de livres.

La mort, s'est alors éloignée de moi, jusqu'à fondre en moi-même.

.

Ses mains caressent les courbes étrangères du brun. Il se laisse faire. Il lui laisse redécouvrir encore ce corps.

Worick murmure des mots connus d'eux seuls. Des mots slaves, et les doigts glissants sur l'échine. Une langue à eux seuls parlée.

Les mains se serrent de plus en plus fort avec l'approche invisible de l'aube. Le jour n'a pas sa place dans la chambre, ils n'en veulent pas.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus comme ils se voient dans ce noir. Et il y a qu'une nuit à partager pour le reste du temps.

.

J'aimais quand il murmurait des chants venu du bout du monde. Quand ses lèvres dans les airs vibraient et, moi, sombrant dans un sommeil noir, je n'apercevais de lui que le reflet indiciblement bleu de son œil posé sur mes mains, les draps, la fenêtre du salon.

.

C'est lui qui parle à nouveau :

 _\- Je ne veux pas partir. Pas cette fois._

 _Tu dois travailler._

 _\- Je ne travaille plus._

 _._

Les mots de plus en plus rares glissent sur ses lèvres comme des mélodies ténues au gout d'épines.

.

 _\- Bientôt je perdrais mes cheveux._

C'est lui qui dit ça. C'est lui aux cheveux si longs, si beaux.

 _Bientôt je ne pourrais plus marcher._

Il n'y a rien à réponde à cela, mais Worick répond quand même, dans l'outrance unique de cette idée de dernière fois : _Oui._

 _._

La folie de la maladie les gagne. Ils le savent. L'homme lutte encore, parfois. Nicolas ne lutte plus. Il n'y a plus besoin de lui ici.

Il laisse derrière lui des livres lus. Il laisse son arme, ses mots écorchés derrière. Il laisse cet homme, tout.

Les autres sont partis depuis que la mort à commencer à l'embrasser, à le marquer comme, bientôt, sienne.

.

Il rit de son rire parfait dans la chambre noir. Nicolas n'entends pas. Sa bouche blanche s'ouvre et se pose sur celle de l'autre, un instant illusoire.

Il scrute l'avancée du jour, lent, battant, une armée de lumière à la fenêtre, que, eux, à deux seuls, ne pourront pas vaincre.

Worick ne rit plus maintenant, le soleil est trop proche. Bientôt, la lumière percera la chambre noir à travers les persiennes, à travers la pièce et dévoilera ce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir : les baisers mortels, et les trous de seringues.

Il le regarde. Il regarde cet homme tel qu'il est, marqué, qu'il aime d'un amour infini. Ils ne peuvent plus rien dire, les mots étouffés dans leurs gorges et dans les draps.

Il ferme les yeux, se détourne de la fenêtre. C'est trop dur.

.

L'homme s'enfonce dans le fond de la chambre. Là où l'ombre est encore totale.

Il est invisible pour les yeux. Nicolas ne le voit pas, ne cherche pas à le voir. Abandonné sur le lit, sur les draps : offert. Il contemple sa vie s'écoulée. Il le devine dans le noir, comme il le devine, lui, sur la blancheur des draps.

Il parle et c'est comme si tous les souvenirs, encore, revenaient à eux pour les prendre. Il parle et on dirait du désespoir.

Il pleure.

Il les sent toutes, ces petites lèvres froides qui sont venue lui déchirées la peau de l'autre. Et lui, la mutinerie de son corps.

.

Il est convaincu, que là, à partir de là maintenant, je ne parlerais plus, que ma voix s'est tarie avec les larmes qui coulent et l'avancée du jour.

.

C'est très spontané, et très lent à la fois : il pose sa main sur son visage. Il caresse les paupières et les longs cils noirs. Le flot de parole n'est plus mais aucun d'entre eux ne se rend compte du silence pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'ils entendent, tout ce qu'ils sentent c'est le sourd battement du cœur sous leurs peaux, sous les doigts, ou sous les paupières. Le bruit incessant, silencieux.

 _Je t'aime._

On ne sait pas qui parle alors. C'était tapi dans un coin de la pièce, ces mots. Ils en sont étonnés. C'est vraiment la fin alors ?

.

Le jour arrive. Le jour arrive, mais ils ne sont plus autant horrifiés qu'avant. L'homme se remet à parler.

Démarre alors un chant. Il met les mains de l'autre sur son torse blanc. Les vibrations le bercent comme la mélodie inatteignable qu'il n'entend pas. Le début et le grand final. C'est l'aube. C'est leur parfaite représentation de l'aube.

C'est la leur à eux, des musiques. Distordue dans les temps. Comme il aime. Avec les mains sur son ventre. Comme Nicolas aime.

Introuvable.

Qui disparaitra avec eux.

Le chant tronqué. Toute leur vie qui disparait avec le soleil. Mais ce n'est plus aussi grave que lorsque la nuit était encore là. Bientôt, ils se reverront enfin, ils reverront leurs trais du visage et du reste.

Bientôt, il devra s'arrêter, repartir.

Il ne le fera pas. Pas cette fois.

.

Ils partiront la nuit prochaine.

Pour des destinations dont on ne revient plus, ils ont signés.

Ils s'isoleront dans cette chambre pour la journée à venir, les volets bien fermés, les rideaux tirés. Ils rêveront à ce qu'ils ont rêvés dans leur nuit. Ils videront la chambre, puis, dessineront sur les murs. Comme un testament. Comme un tombeau égyptien.

Et quand la nuit reviendra, et quand enfin le froid sera partout dans les rues et que l'aube comme le crépuscule ne sera qu'un mirage, ils quitteront tout. Une nouvelle fois.

.

L'aube est là désormais. Se projette sur les murs. Ils se voient. Ils voient la lumière rose, pale, jaune et bleue de dehors.

Il voit les marques, les petites morsures, les lèvres rouges gravée sur la peau brune. Il ne voit plus que ça. Il faut alors fermer les yeux. Ne pas le toucher, ne pas aller chercher des doigts ces marques-là, attendre que ça passe.

Le chant revient. Du bout des doigts, à demi-rêvé qu'il perce les tympans. Bientôt ils ne pourront plus faire ça parce qu'il y aura plus de silence pour Worick. C'est l'homme qui traverse le salon, qui se met devant la fenêtre, devant les volets. Qui regarde comme ça, offert au monde. Il regarde entre les persiennes. Le ciel rose maintenant efface les trêves nocturnes. Bientôt le bruit réapparaitra.

C'est pour ça qu'ils haïssent l'aurore. La fin d'un monde. Le point du jour où tout revient à la vie. Où ils ne reviennent pas à la vie, séparés d'habitude. Mourant éternellement séparés, pour ne plus jamais se revoir.

Ils se souviennent tous les deux de la ville en flamme, entière embrasée avec le soleil rouge. La ville brulée. Le bâtiment, les ruines. La fin aussi d'une autre vie. Worick se retourne, revient, cache sa tête de ses mains et de ses cheveux, face à l'oreiller. Sur le ventre, à ne pas savoir quoi faire de ces souvenirs-là. Nicolas.

Ils le pensent tous les deux comme toujours à l'arrivée de la lumière, mais cette fois ci, le mot fait immanquablement écho à la personne qui fait face.

C'est Worick qui n'en peut plus qui le dit :

 _\- Nicolas._

La ville en flamme. Le silence dans le crépitement de l'incendie. Dans ses yeux d'enfant : immense. Halluciné. Eux déjà dans une chambre. La hantise de la fin, mais la fin déjà. La fin des temps, d'une vie. Un carnage. Tout brulait et on peut voir ce matin les mêmes brulures dans leurs yeux.

Il répète : _Nicolas._

 _._

Il se lève de nouveau, de nouveau près de la vitre, regarde la ville devant lui. Il ne voit qu'à la place une mer immense. Il signe à Nicolas pendant même qu'il regarde.

 _Viens._

Nicolas le regarde. Il le regarde détaché de lui-même. Il le regarde dans le désir d'oublier la peur dans les souvenirs. Il lèche son corps du regard, chaque courbe, chaque muscle sollicité si doucement sous le tatouage. Il rêve de nouveaux aux sensations caressantes de la peau fraichement séchée.

.

C'est la chaleur humaine. C'est la reddition inconditionnelle. Je me fonds dans son dos. Mes bras coulés à ses hanches, à s'attacher à ses cotes une à une entre mes doigts. J'embrasse son épaule, l'omoplate, la peau tendre, frissonnante presque, chaude et fraiche du dos.

Il faut fermer les yeux : l'aurore s'étend devant nous infâme, rayonnante. Brulante comme un cauchemar.

.

Je me souviens que la mort parle de cette chaleur, la chaleur anéantissante et dévastatrice. La chaleur sourde, les chaleurs moites, d'autres. Mais jamais de celle de ce souvenir-là. Ce matin-là, j'étais seul, devant les flammes, avec cet homme à l'égale de moi.

J'ai quitté définitivement l'enfance ce matin-là, l'enfance même qui est restée, entre l'enfant sourd du train, l'enfant sourd du train, et moi. Nous avons alors survécu, dans la cendre, dans la poussière, ce petit bout d'enfance, l'autre, et moi.

La mort m'est alors apparue non pas comme une route à prendre, mais comme une vieille compagne, compagne de mes douleurs. J'ai alors pénétré son monde et coulé davantage sous les cigarettes, plus nombreuses, alléchantes de la délivrance. Coulé dans les histoires pour les enfants, dans les desseins brutaux et clairs, moi à qui cette enfance m'avait été arrachée.

A partir de ce matin-là, j'ai aimé invariablement tout le monde, et celui, sourd, à la peau sombre.

.

Dans son dos, Nicolas se cache de la lumière et Worick arrête de parler. Le soleil est là, le lever de soleil est là. Il ferme d'avantage les persiennes, presque rien de filtre de l'extérieur. La ventilo souffle de toutes ses forces, bientôt, elle aussi, on ne l'entendra plus.

Ils sont seuls, là, dans la chambre noire, rendus. Leurs peaux les brulent. Les draps glissent au sol.

Il fait noir : ils s'effondrent l'un sur l'autre. Peu importe les brulures. Worick demande, il signe, sa bouche sur la peau, s'ils peuvent danser. Ils ont dansés mille fois dans leur jeunesse.

Ils regagnent la jeunesse. Ils rengagent l'enfance.

.

Ils dansent, l'un d'entre eux murmure, coupable, les paroles, par cœur.

Parle plus bas. Une valse si lente. Un tango désarticulé de vieux amants. Quarante ans. Un amour fou sur la pointe des pieds. Et ça s'enchaine, dans leur jeunesse de leurs vingt ans.

Plus tard, c'est déjà la mort.

Mais ils oublient tout. Ils dansent en fermant les yeux. Leur mains se baladent, caressèrent la peau, inlassables. Sculptent les muscles, les os. Lèvres de velours, peau de velours.

Worick porte presque complètement Nicolas. Parce que Nicolas tremble, parce que ses forces l'on quittées, un peu. Le jour est là, complétement, platement installé. Ils dansent malgré la fatigue. Ils ont oubliés le jour.

.

Il se trompe de paroles. Ils dansent sur un autre air dont on ne sait rien. Un air qu'il fredonne, pianotant sur les clavicules de Nicolas, sur ses hanches. Il murmure :

 _\- Je partirais et je garderais que des restes de toi._

 _Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi et ne leur pardonnent pas._

Ils sont d'une grâce dont on ne les a jamais vu, dont on ne les aurait jamais cru capables. Des lèvres fines à embrasser. Il le regarde sous ses mille coutures. Il est beau. Miraculeusement beau. Tracé de cicatrices, beau dans la mort proche, si calme. Il l'embrasse comme une délivrance, comme une habitude. Lèvres chaudes et fines. Lèvres blanches, mobiles comme un papillon de nuit. Il n'y a plus rien à leurs oreilles que le silence infini habituel. Ils rient de la fraicheur de la pièce, du temps suspendu et agréable qu'ils volent à la ville, et au soleil.

Dans leur ivresse, ils rient de la mort comme des enfants. La mort n'est qu'une passade, une pilule de plus.

.

 **« Ultime au cœur vibrant du vide mais noyé de lumière**

 **Mais il fallut oser l'exode**

 **L'aube précise où les champs s'évaporent »**

R. Davreu – Moments Perdus

.

* * *

Grand merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (juste à coté) ça fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir, même si c'est pas gentil et fort critiquant, ou parce que vous n'avez rien compris, parce que soyons honnêtes, entre gens de secret, il y a souvent des crash tests.

Je vous cède la parole avec plaisir!

\- Sunday


End file.
